This invention relates generally to embossing foils and more particularly but not exclusively to hot embossing foils.
In one form of embossing foil, the foil comprises a carrier or backing foil and a decorative layer thereon. The decorative layer may comprise at least one layer of lacquer and optionally a layer of adhesive. A separation or partition layer may be provided between the backing foil and the layer of lacquer, to promote separation thereof, while a metal or color layer may be disposed between the layer of lacquer and the adhesive layer. Now, in regard to such foils, there is frequently a desire to provide for a decorative configuration thereof, in a specific manner. The decorative configuration of the foil may be produced for example by the backing foil being suitably scratched or marked at its surface, on the side of the backing foil which is towards the decorative layer, thereby to provide a three-dimensional patterning effect. However such a foil provides for orientation of the patterning effect in the longitudinal direction of the foil.
In another form of foil, as disclosed for example in German laid-open application (DE-OS) No. 26 49 479, while it is possible for the foil to have a spatial patterning effect which is independent of a given orientation of the embossing foil, in that case the patterning effect is not provided on the side of the backing foil which is towards the decorative layer thereon, that is to say, when the backing foil has been removed, on the top side of the decorative layer after it has been fixed to a suitable support on which it is to be disposed, but rather the patterning is provided between the layer of lacquer and the adhesive layer, within the actual decorative layer. That means that the optical effect which can be achieved with such a foil still leaves something to be desired.